KARA
center|650px KARA *'Nombre: '''KARA (카라) **'¿Por qué KARA?: El nombre de la banda KARA viene de la palabra griega "chara" (χαρά, se encendió. "alegría"), que el grupo interpretó en el sentido de "dulce melodía". *'''Número de miembros: 5 chicas *'Ex-Miembros: '''1 chica *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial': Durazno *'Debut:' 28 de Marzo de 2007 *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Kamilia (카밀리아), que viene de KARA + Familia, porque los fans de KARA son su familia. *'''Género: K-Pop *'Agencia:' DaesungEntertainment (DSP Entertainment) -> (Misma de SS501, Rainbow, A-JAX, PURETTY, Fin.K.L) / Japón: Universal Music Japan Carrera 'Debut' KARA comenzó como un grupo de cuatro miembros, y debutó con su primer álbum The First Blooming ''en 2007. El grupo destinaba su regreso en marzo de 2008 con su segundo álbum. Sin embargo, '''Kim Sung-hee' dejó el grupo pronto debido a la presión de los padres, ya que su participación en el grupo estaba supeditada al mantenimiento de sus calificaciones. Ella no pudo aprobar su examen de ingreso a la universidad y se vio obligada a abandonar el grupo. Los dos nuevos miembros se revelaron finalmente que serían Goo Hara y Jiyoung Kang. El regreso de Kara como un grupo de 5 miembros fue el 24 de julio de 2008 con "Rock U"en la M! Countdown, que muestra un lindo y lúdico estilo de mús''ica.'' 'Renovación de contrato' Tras los rumores de una posible disolución del grupo, debido a que en enero finalizarían los contratos de Gyuri, Seungyeon, Nicole y Hara, mientras que el de JiYoung seria hasta abril del 2014 la agencia DSP Media lanzo un comunicado diciendo que el grupo no se desintegra pero si habrá algunos cambios. *Nicole no renovó contrato con la agencia, por lo que saldrá del grupo. *Gyuri, Seungyeon, y Hara renovaron contrato por 2 años *JiYoung aún está analizando si renovara contrato en abril, pues no sabe si quiere dedicarse al entretenimiento o pausar su carrera para seguir con sus estudios. Personas cercanas a ellas dijeron que no renovara pues se ira a estudiar al extranjero. Integrantes center|650px ''' '''Los miembros son: Seung Yeon, Gyu Ri, Nicole, Ha Ra, Ji Young. Integrantes: *Park Gyu Ri (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Han Seung Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Goo Ha Ra (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jung Nicole (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Kang Ji Young (Maknae, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) Ex-integrante: *Kim Sung Hee Discografia 'Corea' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Live Album' 'Japón' 'Albums' 'Best Album' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' 'Live Album' 'Taiwan' 'Best Album' Temas para Dramas *Star Falling From the Sky - Stars Falling From the Sky (2010) *Super Star - Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) *Love Is Fire - Boys Before Flowers (2009) *Raun Drop (with G.Gorilla) - Wheesung 2. Gijeok - Han Seung Yeon (Kara) - Why did yo come to my house (2009) Dramas *Secret Love (TBA, 2013) *URAKARA (TBS, 2011) *Hero (MBC, 2009) Ep1 Programas de TV *KARA Bakery (2009) *KARA's Meta Friends (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *Zoo Zoo Club (2008) *M.net Self Camera Season 2 (2008) * M.net Self Camera (2007) Premios Curiosidades *KARA debutó como una banda de chicas del sello discográfico DSPent, y con el tiempo se fueron conviertiendo en ídolos internacionales. *En 2009, con su cancion MR. versión coreana, comienzan a ganar más popularidad, la coreografía de esta canción fue la que más representaba a KARA hasta que STEP surgió. *En marzo de 2010, se anunció que KARA participaría en la 8 ª Entrega Anual de Corea del Festival de música que se celebraría en el Hollywoo. Se anunció en septiembre de 2009 que KARA, junto con SHINee y Ryan de Parán de Tailandia, se realizaban para el Concierto de la Amistad Corea-tailandesa, que se celebraría el día 17 en el Parc de Bangkok Paragon. *KARA lanzó KARA Premium Box para Japón el 28 de abril de 2010, que es una compilación de sus discos anteriores de Corea El Blooming Primera de la Revolución. La caja también contiene un DVD especial y versiones en japonés de sus grandes éxitos "Pretty Girl", "Honey" y "Wanna". En el primer día de lanzamiento, el álbum fue clasificado en el número 7 en el diario de éxitos de Oricon. *Su primera gira promocional en Japón el 02 2010 habría más de 3.000 fans registrados, superando el aforo de la sala, que dio lugar a una segunda vitrina para dar cabida a más fans. El grupo también ganó mucha atención antes de la vitrina, debido a Hitori Gekidan (劇団ひとり''Gekidan Hitori''), un famoso artista japonés que admitió su admiración por el grupo. KARA también fue presentada en un mensaje de vídeo para un espectáculo llamado Arashi no Shukudai-kun (嵐の宿題くん''de Tarea Arashi''), organizado por el grupo japonés Arashi. KARA celebró reuniones de fans el 8 de mayo con más de 8.000 aficionados en Grand Prince Hotel Japón. Además, KARA celebró una reunión oficial del fanclub de Japón con 3.000 seguidores en el hotel de Yokohama Torimirai Mina, el 9 de mayo. *En 2010, KARA firmó con Universal Music Japan. Tenían planes para debutar oficialmente en el mes de agosto en Japón con la canción "Mister". El 15 de julio de 2010, Universal Music Japón publicó el teaser del MV "Mister", declarando que su single será lanzado el 11 de agosto. *En 2011 KARA ganó por primera vez disco de platino por sus altas ventas de su discografia SUPER GIRL, el cual alcanzó 400,000 copias de las cuales la mitad se vendieron en la primera semana. *En 2011 con el lanzamiento de su material discografico STEP y su comeback, KARA recibió mucho éxito tanto en Corea como en muchas partes del mundo, tal fue el éxito de esta canción que cuando se liberó la versión japonesa, esta subió en el Oricon rapidamente. *En 2012 se anunció KARASIA, que será la primera gira independiente de KARA desde su debut en el 2007. A medida que las fechas de los conciertos se fueron agregando, las entradas para las fechas confirmadas se vendieron rápidamente. *El grupo debutante de su misma compañia A-JAX fueron los teloneros de KARASIA en Japón a finales de mayo. *El sexto sencillo japonés del grupo, Speed Up/Girl Power<, el cual se lanzó en marzo, vendió 155,177 copias, llevándolas a un total de 1,000,999 copias vendidas por sus seis sencillos. KARA logró esta hazaña después de haber entrado al mercado japonés hace dos años. Comparándolas con sus predecesores DBSK y BoA , KARA obtuvo este logro en el menor tiempo. BoA fue capaz de vender más de un millón de copias después de diez sencillos, mientras que DBSK lanzó 24 sencillos durante tres años antes de alcanzar el millón. Realmente estos dos artistas abrieron el camino para que los otros artistas coreanos entraran al mercado japonés. *KARA se presentó en “MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia 2012” el 14 de julio de 2012 junto con otros artistas como son Justin Bieber, Jay Park y Mizz Nina. *Tras su comeback de 2013 y tres semanas de promoción, KARA se prepara para su Tour japonés. *Tras los rumores de una posible disolución del grupo, debido a que en enero finalizarían los contratos de Gyuri, Seungyeon, Nicole y Hara, mientras que el de JiYoung seria hasta abril del 2014, la agencia DSP Media lanzó un comunicado diciendo que el grupo no se desintegra pero si habrá algunos cambios. Enlaces *Página Oficial (Corea) *Página Oficial (Japón) *Canal oficial de KARA en Youtube *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *me2day Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial de Goo Ha Ra *Twitter Oficial de Gyuri *Twitter Oficial de Nicole *Twitter Oficial de Han Seung Yeon Instagram *Instagram oficial de Goo Ha Ra *Instagram oficial de Nicole *Instagram oficial de JiYoung *Instagram oficial de Gyuri *Instagram oficial de SeungYeon Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300 px|KARA - If You Wannathumb|right|295 px|KARA - Break It 'Japón' thumb|left|300 px|KARA - Mister (Japanese Ver.) thumb|right|300 px|KARA - Jumping (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:DSP Media Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo